Sushi with Rei
by JupiterGodess
Summary: According to the official informations, Rei's favourite dish is Sushi. What happens if Reader/OC finds out? (I leave it to you guys to choose wether it's Reader or OC).


**Sushi with Rei**

There is this boy in my class. I don't know him well, but somehow, I still like him. He has an attiitude that I quite like. For instance, I frequently hear him mutter something about „beautiful". He likes beautiful things. And so do I. Then there are his striking looks, with his blue hair and tantalising violet eyes.

His name? Rei Ryugazaki.

He's a former member of the swim club of his previous school, Iwatobi. Now, in High School, he of course joined the swim club again. Funny thing that I am a swimmer too. Not that I mind. One of Rei's friends from Iwatobi is in the club too. Nagisa-kun. He's not in our class, but on the occasion of the first club meeting they told me about their friendship. Nagisa even showed around a photograph of his and Rei's former swim club. Five boys and one girl, all oft hem very dashing.

But the most dashing one had violet eyes and blue hair.

I don't know when it startet. Maybe two weeks ago? Three? Or even at the very beginning of the semester, four weeks ago? As it is, I always get a queezy feeling when I see Rei. I feel even queezier when I talk to him. Secretly, I enjoy immensely being able to admire his well-formed body during swim training. Sure, there are other beautiful bodies in the swim club, male as well as female - there's nothing wrong with admiring beautiful people after all, even of the own gender. But Rei… Rei is something different. To me at least. Sure, there are lots of other nice people around. Rei, however, is the only one who gives me a sqeezy feeling in my stomach. And his Butterfly… I swear, I have seen other people do that style too. But heavens, Rei looked almost like an actual butterfly, gliding as effortlessly through the water as the animal danced through the air.

I sit at my table in the classroom, staring out of the window lost in thought. I barely notice the nice spring weather outside. My mind is occupied with pondering life and images of a certain slender body cutting through water. It's still several minutes until the lession begins.

The arm that slings itself around my neck I notice only when it's already too late. I get pulled backwards.

„Are we brooding again?"

„It's not called brooding, it's pondering!"

I look up into Hitomi's laughing face. Hitomi Tetsuo is my best friend. We've known each other since we were children. And, because oft hat, our love lives are no secrets from each other.

„Weeeell", she promptly says, stretching the word. „Have you already led a sortie today?"

„No, I didn't", I shoot back, feeling a little heat rising to my cheeks. Cursed body, betraying me like that. Oh well, as long as I don't get as red as a tomato, it shouldn't be too bad.

„In that case, why don't you allow me to give you a hand?", asks Hitomi, a sly grin appearing on her face.

That gets my attention.

„And how do you intend to help me?"

„Easy." She bend down towards me, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. „I've been chatting with Rei's friend, Nagisa-kun, during break yesterday. Somehow, the conversation came to the topic of food, and on that occasion, Nagisa-kun revelaed Rei's favourite dish."

I feel my eyes widen. Such information could proof invaluable! „What is it?"

Hitomi hesitates dramatically. Seriously, I don't know why she isn't in the drama club instead of the math club.

„Sushi", she finally whispers. Then she giggles. „Totally clichéd, don't you think?"

I don't know what to think. So Rei's favourite dish was sushi? And that is what all the drama was about?

„What's wrong with sushi?", I ask eventually. „Why should it be clichéd? I like sushi too, you know. And if memory serves right, you like it too."

„Oh…" Hitomi suddenly looks quite guilty. „I'm sorry."

„No problem." I let a grin slide on my face. „Besides, I really have to thank you for the information. It could turn out quite useful."

Hitomi's conpiratorial grin reappers as well. „Then I'm doubly glad."

However, as always with plans, everything came differently.

Two days later I'm standing in the entrance hall of the swim hall, staring out into the rain. The training session of today is over. And I curse myself for not thinking of an umbrella. Although, to be honest, I am not entirely at fault and I'm surely not the only one with this problem right now. After all, the morning had been splendid, only a few lonely small clouds strewn across it. In a fit of foolishness, I hadn't considered that the weather could change in the course of one day.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps and someone clears his throat. When I whirl around, I find Rei standing behind me. He raises an eyebrow in surprise.

„What are you doing here?"

„I could ask you the same", I reply, as surprised as he is.

He sighs, his gorgeous violet eyes still on me.

„I did some extra laps, nothing more."

That makes me hesitate. Now that I think of it… haven't I noticed on a few small occasions how hard-working Rei could be?

He looks at me some more, his eyes flicker to the outside, then back to me. When the understanding flashes across his face, I feel my cheeks get warm. Dammit, that I have to blamage myself so in front of him! Dangitdangitdangit!

Rei gives a light chuckle.

„Someone forgot her umbrella? But don't worry. You're lucky that it's me here now, not someone else. You can share my umbrella."

Cautious hope starts to rise in me. „The… the detour wouldn't bother you?"

„Na." Rei closes his eyes, smiles and pushes up his glasses up the nose in this typical gesture of his. „Taking every chance for training is beautiful! And I live only a few corners away from you, that's nothing at all. Did you know that back when I was in Iwatobi, I used to jog home every day?"

Taking every chance for training… Those words stir something inside me. A warmth, pride of Rei. And I realise that compared to his efforts, mine are nothing. He wasn't the fastest swimmer on the team for nothing. His strenght being the Butterfly style – one oft he most difficult styles around. I'm not weak either, but no what I heard those words from him, I realise that I'm far from exploiting my own full potential.

I must have been silent for too long, because Rei clears his throat. „Um… shall we then?"

Once again I feel heat in my cheeks – oh, ever treacherous body! But Ryugazaki-kun wordlessly steps into the door of the building, opens the big umbrella and waits until I join him.

Together we head out into the rain. For a while, we both are silent; it seems that he has as much trouble to find a harmless topic as I have. The only sound is the rain pattering on the umbrella. Suddenly, something pops to my mind, something so obvious that I'm astonished about not thinking of it earlier.

„So, you think everyone's ready for the summer interschool competition?"

His amethyst eyes get a thoughtful look. „It's looking good. If we keep going like this, we have a very real chance of winning. But we'll have to give it our best and keep training until we drop. See, I checked out the other competing schools, and there are some quite strong teams among them."

My stomach gives a small twist at those words. Strong enemies… and that when I'm already always getting nervous about competitions. Rei, however, has said these words as calm as if he were talking about the weather.

„Doesn't… doesn't it bother you?", I ask tentatively.

„Not at all!" Rei takes a deep breath and looks up into the rain – still smiling. „Of course, winning would be beautiful. But the competition itself… the thrill of going against a strong and formidable opponents; people who are great swimmers and equally enthusiastic about the sport as yourself… the satisfaction your body and soul feel after you gave everything against such strong swimmers… that's all beautiful too. Of course, we join the competition with the intent to winning. Elsewise it would be pointless. But no matter of the outcome, it'll become a great experience for us all."

I only can stare at him from the side. For I have never looked at competitions this way. Winning had always been the top priority for me. And I realise that Rei is right. Meeting other swimmers, creating new connections, was part of competitions too. New friends could be made, stories and experiences exchanged.

I never have seen it that way.

When I don't answer, Rei blushes slightly and averts his eyes.

„S…sumimasen", he mutters. „My feelings must have gotten the better of my logical mind again."

That elicited a laugh fromm e. And before I can stop or even think about it, I say: „Why, I don't mind at all. That's so cute about you; that serious, logic side of you, mixed with the passion that shines through from time to time."

Right after I finish, my cheeks get so hot that I'm sure that I glow as red as a tomato. Aw craaaap, worst case scenario! I lower my head and don't dare to look at him. We walk on in silence, only accompanied by the sound of the rain. The silence stretched on. And on. And on. Until I can't bear it any longer and slowly, cautiously, turn my head a few degrees to glance at him.

His cheeks are faintly pink, And there is a strange, dreamy expression in his face. This image stirs something inside me. Tenderness towards Rei. A very deep fondness of him. The wish to see this expression on his face every day. I open my mouth…

And my stomach growls.

The sound is very clear and intensified by our silence. Immediately, heat floods my face. Now I'm positive that I got beyond tomato and was glowing red. Before Rei has turned his head fully, I lower my head again and stare at the floor in front of me, deadly ashamed.

Next to me, Rei laughes. But it's not the mean, taunting sort of laughter I have been fearing, but a gentle, good-humoured, amused laughter.

„My, someone hasn't had dinner yet."

It hasn't the ring of a question, but I still answer meekly: „N… No…"

And in one glorious flash of brilliance, cutting through my shame, an idea springs to my mind.

„Um… have you eaten anything yet?"

„Actually no." Rei gives a short rub at his belly. „I'm quite anxious to get finally home and eat something. I've been thinking about that ever since I left the pool."

„Well…" I give a dramatic pause. „I know a nice place right on our way home. Why don't we go eat there together?"

As I wait for his answer, I try my hardest not to think about that this has sounded so much like a proposal for a date, or going out with him. But after a surprising short time of considering, Rei actually nods.

„Why not?"

I have a hard time containing my scream of joy.

„Okay!", I try to hide it behind purposefulness. „Let's go, then! I'm starving!"

It's only a walk of five or six minutes, and we spend it in silent. Again for lack of a harmless topic. Besides, I am way too overjoyed to have a clear thought anyway.

Finally we reach our destination.

We enter the sushi bar, and already I am greeted by a familiar face.

„Oh, what a surprise!", says the man busy refilling the black rubber band. „It's unusual for you to come at such a time."

„Hey, Takeshi. Everything running smoothly?"

He grins. „Well, you know that around this time of day things are rather quiet. But elsewise I cannot complain. The bar is still going strong."

„That's great."

Rei and I sit down. The bar is indeed rather empty, only three other visitors sit along the long table and take their pickings from the plates passing by on the conveyor belt. Not that I mind. I want my peace and quiet with Rei anyway, and the later the talk and gossip at school start, the better. For this bar we just sit in is sometimes frequented by other students of our school too.

While we wait for Takeshi to take our orders, Rei studies me with a raised eyebrow.

„So…", he said, stretching the word, „You brought me to a sushi bar – of which you know the owner?"

Frankly, I have no idea how he guessed Takeshi was the owner. But I guess that's Rei for you.

„Uhm, yeah." I grin, suddenly sheepish, and scratch the back of my head. „See, I like sushi. And I heard that you like it too. And when I realised we both have not eaten yet, I thougth it would be a great idea to come here."

Oh, by all the kami, what ridiculous sentences am I spewing out? I even hate repetitions! In all my texts I write, I am careful not to repeat too many words. And now? Two consequtive sentences starting with „and". I can feel my cheeks warming up again. Certainly they've gone pink again.

Rei's eyebrow rose higher.

„Someone… told you?"

I look at him, and somehow I just cannot bring myself to lie to him or leave him in the dark. With the courage of the desperate, I decide to go with the truth. After all, most people prefer open talk… don't they?

„Actually", force my mouth to say, „Nagisa-kun mentioned to Hitomi that your favourite dish is sushi. And Hitomi..."

„Told you", Rei finsihes for me.

I nod and continue talking before he can say anything further. „But that's not the only reason. When I said I like sushi too, I meant it. I really do like it. So those are actually the two reasons why I chose this place." I bite my lip and avert my eyes for a moment before looking at him again.

„I see…" Rei studies me with those amethyst-colored eyes of his. Not angry, not offended – but curious.

I feel a boulder the size of myself fall from my heart. One more hurdle taken. This could actually turn out well. Hope starts to sprout in place of the boulder that had been in my heart. Not the blind hope of a desperately enamoured girl, but actual, true hope.

In that moment, Takeshi comes to us, and we both order an all you can eat. Takeshi's shop is luckily running so well that he could allow himself some of the lowest prices in Toyko. Our chosen beverages are quickly produced, the tools handed out, and we can begin our meal.

While we take our picks from the plates passing by and take our first bites, we chat a little about swimming, the most harmless topic I can think off. To my surprise, Rei has actually a few pieces of gossip to share. He never seemed the type for gossip to me. However, it is not much and mostly harmless stuff, just like my own contributions to the topic. Usually, gossiping is absolutely not my style. But with Rei I find that I do like my little share of gossip. Not too much, nothing too dramatic, nothing too hateful. It has the feel of a simple exchange about the other members of our swim team. Sure, I can talk with Hitomi whenever something excites or angers me. But she doesn't know the people. Rei does. And that's what makes all the difference.

While we're talking, I notice that Rei chooses similar kinds of sushi as I do. A few times we even take from the same plate. The sprout of hope inside me is growing it's petal, though that's still closed.

„Hey, what's your favourite kind of sushi?", I blurt during a lull in the conversation. No idea where the question came from. Or where I found the courage to ask it.

The blue-haired boy turns his head to me with a raised eyebrow. „I like them all", he states, promptly popping one into his mouth. Once he has swallowed, he grins at me. „But one of my favourites would have to be a nigiri with salmon."

I almost can't believe my ears. „That's… that's one of my favourites too."

And instantly, warm flickers in my face again and I lower my head. Hoping that the pink on my cheeks isn't too obvious. Before I avert my eyes, I glance for the fraction of a second at Rei. My fellow swimmer is looking down on his place – and is there a faint trace of red on his cheeks as well?`

For a while, we eat without talking. To my immense relief, the slight tension quickly fades away, and we just chew away on our sushi in amiable silence. Slowly, the petal of hope begins to open. If Rei is still here, after all the lapsuses that happened to me…

Suddenly, I am getting very nervous. I am eating up the last pieces of sushi left on my plate. I have eaten quite a fill anyway, and my nervosity slams my stomach shut for good. While Rei finishes his current load of sushi with the gusto of a gourmet, I am as tense as a bowstring and look everywhere else than at him.

Eventually, Rei is finished too and with a silent, satisfied sigh places his eating sticks on the plate.

„That was wonderful." In the corner of my eyes, I notice how his eyes land on me. „Huh? Is something the matter?"

For a brief second, I struggle. Should I tell him or not? But I cannot summon the courage and so the moment passes unused.

„N…no. I'm fine. Just been thinking about something."

„Oh." Rei throws me a questioning look, but when I don't answer, he lets it drop. Gosh, how could a girl not like such a considerate person?

I glance at my watch. And groan inwardly. „Wow, half past eight already. I guess we should get on our way home." I smile apologetically at Rei. „We have an exam tomorrow, and I want to be rested for it." Silently, I curse the test. But it's an important one, and I have prepared so well for it that I don't want to risk bad marks because of lack of sleep.

„Then it's indeed time to go", Rei agrees. „We too have an exam in two days and there's something I want to look at this evening."

I nod and call for Takeshi. As the owner approaches us, I notice the strange look on his face. Was he… disappointed? What the hell?

For the moment, I choose to ignore it and say: „We have to go and I would like to pay."

„W… wait", Rei interjects promptly. „Are you inviting me?"

I turn to him and give him my sweetest smile. „Of course. I feel generous. And I really enjoyed talking to you."

But the blue-haired boy vigorously shakes his head. „No way. A gentleman invites a lady, and doesn't let the lady invite him." With a decisive motion he pulls out his wallet and turns to Takeshi. „How much is it?"

„R… Rei…"

My feeble attempt at protest doesn't even make him bat an eyelid.

Takeshi watches the exchange with smug grin. With the same smugness he accepts payment and hands out the change. When Rei turns towards the door, the sushi cook grabs my arm and whispers conspiratorially: „Oi, are you telling me that the two of you have come to my restaurant to have dinner together but aren't…?"

He doesn't finish the sentence, but that's not necessary. The heat rushed back to my face immediately.

„No, of course we're not!", I hiss back, sounding angrier than I intended. Takeshi wouldn't be Takeshi, however, if he let something like that bother him. Instead he just shrugs his arms.

„Shame, though", he says in a low tone. „ The two of you would certainly fit well together."

I've had enough and bruskly turn to follow Rei. As we're stepping out of the door, however, Takeshi calls after us.

„Hey, boy, take good care of my girl, yes?! She's a dear friend of mine!"

I freeze in mid-motion. My face feels as if it was going to explode any second now. Sure that I have gone beyond tomato and am glowing as red as a traffic light, I step out of the sushi bar. I don't know Rei's reaction, for I am way to embarassed to lift my eyes from the ground or even look into his direction.

Luckily it has stopped raining while we were inside. Geez, having to share an umbrella with Rei after Takeshi's exclamation… a horrid image.

We walk along in silence. At first, I feel so ashamed that I wish I could turn invisible. My head is a swirling bee-hive of thoughts. But the more I think about it, the less I understand my own embarassment. Sure, Takeshi shouldn't have called after Rei like that, it's bordering on public humiliation. However, I have to admit to myself how silly it is to be ashamed of my own feelings. Hell, my parents haven't come together because they felt ashamed! Nor did any other couple.

Oooh, but why is it so hard to admit one's feelings to the person one loves? Just the thought of it twists my stomach uncomfortably.

I sigh.

„Are you alright?"

Rei's voice surprises me so much that I lift my head and look at him. There is actually a little bit of concern on his face. Somehow, that touches me. To my endless relief, I find that he seems to be neither offended nor angry.

„Yeah, I'm great." I manage a smile. „And I think I need to apologise for Takeshi. He really shouldn't have done that."

„It's okay. And even if I were angry, I wouldn't be with you but with him. In fact", he gives a slight grin, „I enjoyed the sushi very much. Thanks for taking me there. I gotta remember that place, it's got some of the best sushi I've had." Then he get serious again and his amethyst eyes appraise me for a moment. Something about that gaze tells me what was about to come. And I am right, as soon as I hear the question. „Do you like me that much?"

I stop, unable to continue walking. Not with this question hanging in the air. Rei stops too. I stare into his eyes, trying to find the courage to answer him truthfully. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and look at Rei again. Somehow his calm gaze is exactly what I need to calm down myself. My heart races. But I know that I need to act now, or the brief moment of courage would be over.

„I love you, Rei", I whisper, just loud enough that he can hear me. „I don't know since when, but I know that I've come to love you."

It's done. The words have been said. There is no turning back now. I hold my breath as I wait for his reaction.

We stare into each other's eyes. For some reason, neither of us seems to be able to look away. His violet orbs glitter like an actual amethyst. For a moment, everything else is forgotten, and I wish I could stare into those eyes forever. Especially when they sparkle so lively whenever Rei laughs.

Then, out of the blue, Rei wraps his arms aroud me.

I'm thunderstruck. Paralyzed with surprise. Rei is hugging me. He's freaking hugging me! And before I can recover from that shock, he whispers: „It's funny… but you know what? I love you too."

With that, his lips press gently down on mine.

It's as if a jolt of electricity rushed through my body. For a brief second, reality seems to distort, the world becoming surreal. I… I freaking can't believe it! Rei is kissing me!

Then the moment passes, and all I can feel are his lips on mine. They're surprisingly soft, but not too much so. I can still faintly taste the sushi he had eaten, on a layer of Rei's every own flavour.

The sensations are so overwhelming that all I can do is standing there and enjoy the kiss. My brain seems to have shut down like an overheated computer. After a time that feels like an eternity, Rei breaks the kiss because we both need some air. And the most unbelievable thing happens: Ryugazaki-kun gets almost as red as a tomato.

„I'm… I'm sorry", he stutters. „That… might have been too aprupt. But… well… gah, love is such an illogical thing!"

I grin. Broadly. „Whoever said that love is something logical?" I peck a kiss on his cheek. „But I'm glad. I… I have to admit that I was afraid you might reject me. That's why it took me so long to admit my feelings for you."

Rei takes my hand into his. „Well, it seems you're the most courageous from the two of us. I was only able to declare my love for you because you went first. Had you not spoken first, who knows how long it would have taken me."

A compliment. Rei just gave me a compliment for a courage I had barely been able to muster. But in this moment, I realise something. He's a great person. He's the one I want to spend the rest of my life. And if his friends are anything like him, I will be surrounded by wonderful people, with the most wonderful of them at my side.

This time, I don't even blush anymore. Instead, I hug him tightly, pressing my face to his well-trained chest. I think that conveys my gratitude well enough. When I feel his hand press gently against the back on my head, a wave of warmth washes through me. The warmth of happiness. I don't care about a soft chuckle I hear nearby. Why should the few passers-by bother me? I am way too happy right now.

Rei's gentle voice reaches my ears.

„Shouldn't we head home now? I thought you had a test tomorrow."

It's strange, but not even remembering tomorrow's test is able to destroy the bubble I'm in. Despite that, I have to admit that he is right. I really don't want to mess up that particular test. I sigh heavily and let Rei take my hand to drag me along.

We don't hurry on our way. Somehow, every single second in each other's presence has gotten precious to the two of us. I know he feels that way too. We don't even talk much, but rather simply enjoy being with each other. There's enough time for talking ahead of us.

Finally we reach the huge apartement building I live in with my family. Rei and I turn to each other to say goodbye.

„Well then", I say, still reluctant to part with him. „Thanks for bringing me."

Rei smiles at me. „It was my utmost pleasure. And I have to say, this evening turned out way more surprising than I had anticipated. Who would have known that a walk home and a visit in a sushi bar could cause such profound change."

„Yeah. Incredible, isn't it."

He pecks a short kiss on my lips. „But I enjoyed it. Let's go eat there again some other time, yes?"

I feel a faint blush on my cheeks. „Sure, why not?"

„And I'll be waiting for you here tomorrow morning, okay?"

„I'd be happy to!"

My head starts to spin with hapiness. I already begin to see all those mornings when I would step out on the street and see Rei already waiting for me, before we head out for school. Oh glorious days lying ahead of me!

We give each other one last good-bye kiss.

„See you tomorrow."

„Until tomorrow, Rei."

He leaves, and I watch him walk down the road. I almost wish I could call him back and spend the rest of the day with him. ,Patience', I try to tell myself. ,You'll see him tomorrow.' This evening, I have to learn for a test.

Smiling, I enter the building and head for my family's flat. My parents are not there. I remember, that they wanted to watch a theatre this evening. Looking at the time, they were probably sitting comfortably right now, enjoying the show. Suddenly I remember that I will have to tell them about Rei eventually. My hearts begins to pound faster again. Will they approve of him? I try to calm down by telling myself that Rei is such a fine boy, my parents wouldn't have any other choice than to accept him. And it's not like I'm going to tell them as soon as they get home. I'll wait for a while, see how Rei and I get along. Then there will be still time to tell them.

Settling down in my room, I begin with my final preparation for tomorrow's test. However, I find that I can't concentrate as well as usual. For some reason, the picture of a certain boy with blue hair and amethyst eyes pops up in my head again and again. I allow myself to smile again. What we experienced this evening is just way too comical. I mean, come on. One visit to a sushi bar and we're a couple? Hitomi is probably won't believe me when I tell her. My smile turns into a grin when I imagine her reaction. After all, she had called sushi a clisheed dish

Then I push all thoughts aside with brute force. I really need to get this test right. And so I throw myself at the textbooks.

The next morning, Rei and me arrive at school holding hands. With that, we've made our relationship official. A few days later, when I get back my test with the best results of my class, we celebrate in Takeshi's sushi bar.

To which many more visits will follow, as certainly as the sun rises every morning.


End file.
